clintstevensfandomcom-20200213-history
Twitch Chat Copy Pastas
Restless Flannel Syndrome (RFS) is a fashion disorder characterized by an irresistible urge to wear flannels to stop uncomfortable or odd sensations you have when wearing "normal" clothes. The only cure is amputation. "What's your favorite Pokemon go team." was the safety word. When chat was going to do permanent damage to Clint he shouted this out through his cries of agony. Sometimes chat would ignore him, and on these occasions Clint had to lay back and let his body be the playground for the chat's domination. Clint knew that when this happened he had let the chat's libido for spam get out of control, and he told himself that it was his fault, even through the anguish. As Clint stood over the run's blood-soaked dying body, he kept telling it that it was all going to be ok. "I can save time on spirit!", he kept saying. "I won't let you go, I can't!". Clint picked up the limp near corpse of his friend and started carrying him to the nearest doctor. Tears started to stream down his face, but he wouldn't give up. Clint didn't notice the soul leaving the runs body as he entered the hospital, he just kept carrying him... I think its hilarious u kids shit talking about Clint. You wouldn't say this stuff to him at GDQ, hes JACKED. Not only that but he wears the freshest flannels, eats at the chillest restaurants and hangs out with the hottest BBWS. Yall are pathetic lol Clint "that's not supposed to happen" Stevens, what's the point of speed running a game if you are absolutely god awful at it. I understand you are just learning but you can't teach an old dog new tricks, or a stupid dog in your case. You will never be good at WW and should stick to Oot, as you are a disgrace to both anyway, so just stop. My casual run is faster than this. I hope you have a terrible day and may ganon ever rule Hyrule. Listen here Dampe, you useless, necrophiliac fuck. I'm sick and tired of you fucking over Clint "Sharpshooter" Stevens with your bullshit RNG. I'm going to tell you what you're going to do. You're going to use your piece of shit shovel, and you're going to dig like you've never dug before. You're going to find a piece of glass with a beating heart in it, and you're going to give it to Clint "Send me your sister's nudes" Stevens Clint isn't so great? Are you kidding me? When was the last time you saw a player with such an ability and movement with Link? Clint puts the game in another level, and we will be blessed if we ever see a player with his skill and passion for the game again. zfg breaks records. Torje breaks records. Clint breaks the rules. You can keep your green splits. I prefer the magic. Listen here Fish, you useless, ichthyophile fuck. I'm sick and tired of you fucking over Clint “No Reset" Stevens with your bullshit RNG. I'm going to tell you what you're going to do. You're going to use your piece of shit mouth, and you're going to take the bait like you've never taken bait before. You're going to get hooked on the line, and you're going to be reeled in Clint “I don’t know what cuck means” Stevens. I sexually identify as Clint Stevens. Ever since I was a boy I dreamed of being in 2nd place and having red splits. People say to me that a PB is impossible and I'm fucking retarded but I don't care. I'm beautiful. I'm having a plastic surgeon install a flannel shirt on my body. From now on I want you guys to call me "Cuck" and respect my right to do chicken 10 times a day. Thank you for being so understanding. Clint, it's me, the fish you abandoned in the Fire Temple 2 years ago. I'm going to refrain from senseless anger here, you know why? Because I am a real man. I would never do something so horrible that someone looses their family forever because of it. Clint, what were you thinking? You kidnapped and confined me from my family then you dropped me in a scorching hot temple. I'm aquatic if for God's sake. I nearly died. And all this for what? So you could TURN THE CAMERA AROUND? Don't you waste your time all day on these games, surely adapting to a camera is nothing to you. But no, you would rather abandon and endanger lives for "the run" than put in a little work. Every day you murder folks for runs you likely never completed anyway and even then you and I both know you're not good enough to set that unattainable record. You make me sick, you cuck.